


The Prophet of the Void

by Sharku



Series: LoL : A collection of short stories [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Choking, Lore related, M/M, Minor Character(s), Mystery, Old Lore related, Oneshot, Plot, Sexual Violence, Violence, Visions, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: The Du Couteau family sends their most trustworthy assassin to capture the Void creature in order to bring back Katarina's sister, Cassiopiea, back to who she was before. However, things go south when Talon encounters Malzahar - The Prophet of the Void.





	The Prophet of the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hear me out - I love Talon and Malzahar together and I think they have great chemistry besides being completely different characters who have never interacted with each other. So I made this a while back, though I should edit it and post it. So, if this gets any attention I won't hesistate to continue.
> 
> You cannot stop my sinnful hand.

_Malzahar & Talon_

  
The assassin did not pass a glance at a certain redhead passing through him before she stopped to catch his attention.  
  
It was something about Noxus politics.  
  
Something bland and vague that Talon had no interest in. Sure, knowing titles and who holds more power was important, but information and blackmail was key to getting to do what you want them to do.  
  
And Talon had _plenty_ of information.  
  
Her voice was so simple, and her tone of voice was low. Obviously she was angry, Talon didn't know why. A hint of rosemary filled his scent, watching her green eyes looking boldly at his while explaining another job Talon had to do.  
  
As she continues talking, the assassin's eyes wandered away from hers. It ended up glancing over her soft blood-red hair to her scar on her left eye, digging into her skin like regret. The woman was charming, Talon nodded in reply to her words.  
  
Something was off. It's not usual that Talon finds himself looking at the daughter of a man who saved his life. Well, he was always looking, but not like this. The assassin found himself looking at her body, but only for half a second as Katarina's gaze was always eye to eye, bold and never leaving.  
  
"A prophet" She spoke, "A Void corrupted creature here, in Noxus" Her tone indicated she wasn't happy about it, but Talon had no idea what connection to such a creature Katarina had. _Why bring this up now?_  
  
Instead of replying, Talon stood still, awaiting orders.  
  
"It's been interfering with magic, people have been fleeing the borders" Katarina said, crossing her arms, "Those disgusting Void creatures keep appearing"  
  
There was a pause again. Talon was still not too sure about it.  
  
"She might be there" Katarina's palms formed tight fists, the leather straining on her skin, "We need him alive"  
  
Talon frowned. Alive? This was never the case when Katarina was giving orders, it was never the family motto.  _"Alive"_ was the last thing they were.  
  
Her green eyes left his brown ones for a second, "You will do as I say"  
  
The hooded man barely made any expression, knowing very well that this was not orders from above. It's _her_ demon, _her_ sister. She was the spitting image of Katarina's mother, while the assassin took after her father. It must seem bizarre that after so many years Katarina still doesn't let her go, still holding on to old memories that are of no use. Talon was taught to never answer emotions, never give into such manipulative things. Katarina's weakness was nothing but her sister.  
  
Talon knows well that she's not the same as she was before. A corruption filled her body, a certain magic from the deserts of Shurima, which was known little about. Yet, in Katarina's eyes she looks the same, the same as she was in their childhood, in their teenage years.  
  
Katarina was the one desperately searching for a way to change her back. Cassiopeia wouldn't let anyone near in the family vaults, spraying noxious poison onto the soldiers. It tore the sinister blade apart, despite her coldness, despite her never showing any emotion towards anyone.  
  
Yet, towards him, Katarina did. Talon didn't understand her position well since he never had anyone to call family. It is, after all, bothersome to burden yourself with connections that will be severed by blades later.  
  
In truth, Talon knew very well that his connection to the Du Couteau family was also a bond. Unconsciously, he admitted Katarina was close to him, she was someone of importance to the assassin.  
  
"I will do as you command, Du Couteau"  
  
Talon bowed his head, not questioning her one bit. He is here to be done as told.  
  
Her fists eased up, letting go of her hands and glancing back at Talon, knowing well that this might be impossible for him to achieve. Not because he is incapable, but because such strong magic can be corrupting.  
  
"Demacian steel is in order for your trip" Katarina's voice was back to her usual, calm, cold, "You have fourteen nights to return"  
  
The mentioned steel was one that absorbs magic. For a demacian soldier it was a necessity, and for the Ionian invasion Noxus had wished to obtain it. Unsuccessfully.  
  
"Fourteen nights. That's an order. You must return" The sinister blade ordered, "Your death will only be by my hand"  
  
Indeed, she was her father, as he had promised him the same. It was an honorable death that Talon valued.  
  
The blade's shadow touched Katarina's left cheek, barely brushing up against it, watching her frown ever so slightly to the touch of a man.  
  
"I will obey, Katarina"  
  
_This was a promise, but not one he could keep._  
  
_...._  
  
The woods at night were howling, riddled with creatures of the night who thirst for blood. Or at least that was what the nearest village to the boarder spoke, but clearly they don't know of the Void's existence.  
  
Being far away from the capital reminded Talon of days when he had to go forth on and into enemy territory. To Noxus it was everyone, even themselves.  
  
The hunt for the Voidling took longer than Talon had expected. No one seemed to have spot that purple hood of his, but a couple of old farmers pointed to the depth of the forest and told Talon a dark energy resides there.  
  
But the forest held no answers. Maybe because Talon is not a magic user it's difficult to sense magic, Ionia is famous in that matter. But the hawk never dabbled in magic, believing in the cold steel at hand rather than some uncontrollable energy.  
  
His journey continued into a valley inside the forest, where the trees left a large chunk of sky to stare at. The stars gleamed, but Talon barely even looked up.  
  
The path was dark, a hint of purple behind the trees could be seen. The hawk wondered if he was close, taking caution with his blade at hand, hiding in the shadows with nothing but a silhouette.  
  
It was _freezing_ cold. The night was unforgiving, restless, the wind started to tear the trees of their leaves, the noise made Talon unable to hear anything in the distance.  
  
But the shadow of the blade knew what it was — a Void creature.  
  
The purple disappeared right in front of his eyes.  
  
_"Talon"_  A shiver-worthy cold gust of breath traveled down the assassin's nape,  _"I smell fear lingering on you"_  The Voidling's voice was but a thousand spiders roaming inside a dead body.  
  
_Fear? Of what?_ Talon scoffed, _of the unknown? Of the Voidling?_ His blades turned towards the high trees, glancing around for the Void creature.  
  
"I'm not scared of you, creature" Blades ran through the masterful assassin's nimble fingers, eyes focusing on the darkness surrounding him. The sky and the trees quickly disappeared from his vision, everything was completely black around him. The Voidling wasn't in sight, masterfully hiding his body in the mist.  
  
A pleasant smell of rosemary blinded Talon's senses, making him flinch at every sound he heard - every little crunch and grit was met with slice of a sharp blade flying through the mist. There was nothing he could trust with it lurking around.  
  
Another cold press against his nape made the assassin turn around as soon as he felt unusual, but he was greeted with darkness again. How peculiar.  
  
A foe that uses tricks to win is unworthy of a fair opponent. Not like Talon was one, anyways.  
  
A harsh laughter, echoing through the mist, a voice whispered in his ear,  _"Can you leap down, eagle?"_  
  
A push on the ground by Talon's chest made him fall, back hitting the dirt as a purple substance glowing in an orb flew towards him. Instincts kicked in and Talon turned over to his left to dodge, barely getting a look at what it was before he had to roll to the right to dodge another one.  
  
Heavy breathing escaped Talon's mouth as his body moved on it's own, vaulting over darkness that soon became a tad more suffocating. It seemed as though there was nothing in his path, absolutely nothing but darkness  
  
_A swipe. Another._ The blade cut through fog, only laughter being heard every time he would strike.  
  
Is this what the Voidling was doing? Trying to wear him out? Talon halted his blade, stopping and watching the surroundings. Nothing moved. Only sounds that made Talon disoriented.  
  
_The darkness only produced a laugh._  
  
The prince of the Void took a step forward, a certain purple light surrounding him. His eyes were sharp, figure tall, a purple hood hid his face, except for the eyes. He wore a purple vest, a black undershirt hiding every inch of skin he might have, gloves matching. A draped belt over puffy pants and boots that went up to his knees. The energy radiating from his hands was something Talon knew would corrupt him if it touched his skin.  
  
_A purple hue._ Something that caught Talon's gaze was the glow of the Voidling, emitting from his body. He hurried his blade, watching it calmly approach him.  
  
The assassin felt weaker by the second. _What is this scent?_ It's intoxicating, the running tired Talon out.  
  
_"You thieves, always trying to take things by force,"_  The creature spoke loudly, but his purple hood hid his lips and nose,  _"I do not even need to read your moves before you make them, assassin"_  The prince caught the thrown silver blade, dropping it on the empty blackness beneath them.  
  
"So it is true, you are the prophet?" Talon asked, huffing as he felt his body grow weaker as the fight strained him worse and worse, this was getting no where — Talon wanted information, grasping another knife tucked into his belt.  
  
_"Foolish to ask, you are not one for speaking"_  Malzahar got closer to the assassin, his steps subtle, producing no sound as Talon walked backwards to not let it get close to him,  _"Your skill is predictable!"_  
  
A strike by the prophet's hand radiating a dark energy beam made Talon crouch at the sight, but it was too late - it hit him like a punch straight to the gut, forcing the assassin to fall backwards into the darkness.  
  
Before he knows it, the prophet's grasping his neck, squeezing it tightly with freezing cold gloves. Talon struggled, grasping his wrist, but he couldn't shake him off no matter the struggle. It seemed as though it definitely was not human.  
  
_Pressure._ Talon's cheeks turned red, all the way down to the defenseless neck Malzahar was tightly holding. His expression showed of something _else,_ something far worse to show an enemy — _the indication of enjoyment._  
  
This interested Malzahar. The man in front of him was just a rat in a mouse trap moments away from dying, savoring his last breath with such a red-eye glare.  
  
_"The assassin has other hobbies?"_  Purple eyes widened in surprise, his interest obviously _piqued._  
  
Talon scoffed, reaching for his knives, "None of your business, creature!" His fingers grasped the rune steel knife, trying to stab the creature pinning him down, but the prophet predicted it well, the knife never touched him.  
  
_"My business?"_  The creature's eyes seemed to sharpen, glowing purple,  _"The assassin arrives to capture a prophet who can see a step ahead"_  
  
Talon struggled, but his body felt so heavy. _Damn this armor._ It does nothing against a Voidling, who's using magic!  
  
_"I see such corruption inside of your body"_  The Voidling said, shortening his breathing with a harsher squeeze, his nails dug into Talon's bare neck, feeling his life force getting sucked out through the Void creature's fingers.  
  
_What corruption?_  
  
_"It entices me"_  The Voidling said, letting one hand slice through the assassin's robes and armor like a blade, leaving Talon's chest bare into the cold night. Scars hugged every inch of skin, right up to his neck, continuing downwards. Fingers cut through skin like knives, making Talon gasp, but he was unable to move whatsoever.  
  
Is he _toying_ with his prey? Is this a way to _humiliate_ him? Talon couldn't understand, watching the glowing Voidling never leave his skin.  
  
The shortness of breath was making him _dizzy_ and the blood pooled down Talon's chest slowly, but he was unable to glance down to see what the creature was doing to him. The adrenaline rushed to his head from the pain and the feeling of death, arms being able to move again the assassin grabbed the creature's hood, pulling it off loose.  
  
It revealed a batch of messy, dark hazel hair, a well sculpted face with tan skin. _A human?_ Talon's eyes windened in surprise.  
  
The Voidling slowly grinned, lifting up his bloody hand,  _"I'll let you see what I see"_  pressed it on Talon's eyes, forcing the back of his head into the ground.  
  
The assassin loudly groaned, a massive headache _pounded_ inside his head.  
  
The sight, however, was what made Talon gag. The sight of Noxus' fall. Katarina‘s sister in Shurima, gleeming green talons slicing through the neck of men. She wasn‘t what she was before. Her fangs ripped apart a noxian soldier. Swain‘s demise with LeBlanc by his side, another betrayal they were so used to playing. This one is his last. The voidlings crawling out of the void, their nesting place was te capital of Noxus. The betrayal of the Du Couteau family.  The sinister blade‘s _face_ as her neck was sliced open with her own blade while men around her held her down.

_No. It wasn't real. It can't be. Can't be-_  
  
The assassin shouted, hearing the Voidling laugh.  
  
_"It is true. You cannot stop it"_  
  
_A laugh. Laughter. The Voidling's laughing hysterically._  
  
The assassin only watched his vision go red from the blood, groaning in pain, grasping the Voidling's wrist with his blades digging into the creature's skin through the cloth, "Bastard" Talon scoffed, eyes glaring straight at the Voidling.  
  
_Blood loss._ The vision made him feel like his guts were cut open, the tightness around his neck made him pant for air. _Dizzy,_ his vision is so blurry as the purple hue around the Voidling only seemed to become brighter.  
  
_"How about I cut lower?"_  
  
_What?_ Talon seemed confused for a second, then felt a stinging pain below his stomach, watching the Voidling's lips curve in a grin.  
  
The assassin grabbed the Void prophet's other hand cutting him, groaning in pain every time he sliced harshly and left his skin bleeding into the dirt.  
  
_"You are enjoying this"_  The creature said,  _"You were longing for this"_  
  
Talon felt shivers down his spine when his lower half was suddenly grasped with such a cold, inhumane touch, pumping harshly with a harsher chokehold. The two _mixing_ created such tension, such a huge push back to the pain the assassin was experiencing.  
  
His cock was already hard, begging for _more_ as Talon's gaze softened, watching the calm prophet's palm glow a black hue, something in his body didn't feel right anymore, eyes glazed over with a sense of death.  
  
_This would be braking the promise._  
  
The assassin moaned, opening his mouth, not fighting it too much as the hand of the creature was enough for him to end this nightmare and pass out from either blood loss or the loss of breath. It's only a matter of seconds.  
  
Sure, it was humiliating, but Talon felt his mind slip completely as his back arched to the feeling of orgasm going through his body as the Voidling's finger slipped inside Talon's mouth and away from his neck, the gasp was so harsh the assassin's lungs _ached_ in pain. His tongue unwillingly tasted his own blood, flesh flushed pink, chest raising up and down erratically.  
  
_"A suitable expression for a common thief"_  
  
The blood in his mouth especially was what made Talon breathe harder, feeling every inch of his chest burn. His vision was so blurry he thought his body went into shock, but endurance training was what the assassin had to blame. He's not _dead,_ not yet.  
  
_Bastard._ Talon grit his teeth hard, not having strength in his body yet still he managed to lift his upper body up just slightly, grabbing the undershirt of the Voidling, tugging him to eye level with a glare that seemed only halfhearted.  
  
"I'll kill you" The assassin threatened him, staring into the purple glow of the creature's eyes.  
  
_"Is that another threat?"_  The Voidling was so amused how a mere human could endure a vision that drives men mad,  _"Tell me, what did you see?"_  
  
"I saw what you forced me to see!" Talon grit his teeth again, blade sharp against the prophet's throat, "I'll carry your head back to Noxus"  
  
_The creature laughed. Laughter. A laugh._  
  
_"Why hesitate?"_  The prophet glanced at the blade the assassin was holding to his neck,  _"Why not do it?"_  
  
Talon blinked, feeling the same venom run through his veins again, like after the vision. The headache was still pounding his head, glancing down at his body he saw nothing but blood cover his chest.  
  
_What did he do?_  
  
Before he knew it, Talon was holding the blade to his own throat, glancing downwards at the prophet's glowing eyes, as if awaiting orders like the _dog_ that he was. His hands shook, dropping the blade before realizing he may as well took his own life.  
  
_The scent of rosemary._  
  
The Voidling seemed disinterested towards Talon's realization, his confused glance downwards to find no blood on his chest nor on the prophet's gloved hands. It had all seemed to disappear, even though the pain was still _lingering_ , mind in pieces, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
_"I see what you desire, thief"_  The Voidling spoke, calmly floating in front of the assassin still on the ground, " _It would seem that you desire pleasure other forms beasts are interested in"_  The prophet's face was hidden again, not an inch of skin showing, it made it seem like the creature's skin was purple, eyes glowing and sharp stared at the assassin.  
  
Talon took a second to collect himself, realizing that what happened was just an illusion, created by this creature of the Void. How can magic _be_ this strong? Was Talon left corrupted?  
  
_Desire,_ he said? Surely that was a lie, wasn't it? His face burned up at the thought of the Voidling repeating what he'd _seen._ The pain was stinging.  
  
Talon grasped his blade inside the holster.  
  
_"Do you think that's wise?"_  The Voidling asked, grasping Talon's blade in hand,  _"You cannot save one more dead snake like her"_  
  
"I'll bring her back" the assassin said, grasping his head, "For Katarina, her sister..."

  
The Voidling curiously squinted, _"That is a desire you cannot fulfill"_  
  
"You're wrong" Talon grabbed his neck, the rune steel running through the Voidling's neck, a harsh gasp was heard as dark ooze dripped onto the assassin's fingers, the motion was so quick he barely reacted, "I am a loyal servant of the Du Couteau family"  
  
_A pound._ A _harsher_ one. His head rung loudly, like a distant siren up close.  
  
_A laugh. Laughter. The Voidling was laughing._  
  
The assassin's hand dug into the creature's bloody neck, forcing the blade inside. The last thing Talon felt was the coldness of the Voidling's cold hands touching his back.  
  
_Noise._ An incantation, something of that sort - the assassin couldn't open his eyes anymore, the noise he heard was indescribable.  
  
_"Malzahar"_  
  
"What?" Talon suddenly opened his eyes, hearing an unfamiliar name being said by such a familiar voice. The room filled up with a dark velvet red setting, the bed he was laying on felt hard on his back.  
  
"Talon," Katarina said his name, her green eyes widening in surprise, "What do you remember?"  
  
_Remember?_ His head pulsed again, realizing they weren't alone in the room. His acquaintance was met by an important higher up - Swain. His figure was tall, older features and a long black coat draped over his shoulders, arm glowing a light red under the black cloth.  
  
"I remember..." Talon blinked, but his head hurt even worse than before, trying to remember, "I remember blood. I remember walking back to the castle, I thought I was dead"  
  
Katarina sighted, obviously annoyed by Talon not being able to remember.

"You passed out bleeding near the boarder, soldiers on patrol found you" She said, "You sliced two of their necks and ran like a madman shouting _nonsense,_ until they caught you and brought you back to the capital"  
  
_What?_ He remembers nothing but _Malzahar's-_  
  
_Who is Malzahar?_  
  
"Malzahar, where is he?"  
  
Swain lifted his hand before Katarina could speak, he cleared his voice, "The prophet of the Void was successfully captured thanks to your  _patronage,_ Talon"  
  
The grand general waved his hand to Katarina, "However, you will no longer interfere nor ask about the Voidling"  
  
_He has a name?_ Talon was so sure he forced a blade through its throat, he felt blood pool down his hands. _Malzahar._  
  
"If you do however cause trouble you will be removed" Swain said, his tone sinister as always. He left the two alone after Talon had agreed.  
  
Yet the first question that came to mind is what was that vision he saw?  
  
"Where is _he-_ "  
  
"I do not know" Katarina said, "It's military business which Swain keeps locked up in his chambers"  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
"I did not see" The sinister blade stood up, "You will not ask about the Voidling"  
  
"It knows where your sister is" Talon said, still feeling something linger around him.  
  
Katarina's eyes widened, "He has no proof"  
  
"I _saw_ her" The assassin said calmly, "I saw her in Shurima's desserts"  
  
Katarina left, slamming the wooden door behind her with force. Talon was left alone, with an aching body, this poison in him that forced the assassin to feel disgusted.  
  
Are they going to _use_ him? Why did the prophet not _escape?_ _Why?_ Was it Swain's plan all along, this obsession for power, for honor that would give them an advantage even over the magic of Ionia?  
  
Talon knew well what this will lead to.  
  
_He has to see the Void prophet again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving a kudos or commenting, I really appreciate it <3


End file.
